This invention relates to a method of maintaining the shape of a grave or other hole dug in the ground, and to an inflatable bag for use in the method.
A freshly dug grave is liable to lose its shape, in the course of time, owing to subsidence, and is also liable to at least partially fill with water. The shape of the grave then has to be restored, and/or the grave emptied, before it can be used. These are particular problems where, for economy, several graves are dug at the same time, using a digging machine, and the graves left for extended periods of time until they are required for use.